Through Glass
by Isuzu Behemot
Summary: ... o fato de eu ter dado minha vida por Hyoga todas essas vezes foi simples continuidade da história? O fato de sempre tê-lo do meu lado foi porque você quis mostrar nosso lado humano?- One-shot, shounen-ai, extremamente melosa e puxa-saco do Shun


**N/A:** _Olá a todos. Essa é uma antiga fic que resolvi resgatar, com algumas coisinhas a mais e a menos. Não estranhem ela foi publicada em outro profile meu, Zienma. Ela é One-shot simplezinha, não é um primooooor de fic. Eu sei que ela está puxando muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuito saco do Shun. Eu sei que está extremamente açucarada. E eu gosto assim. Espero que vocês gostem também!_

_Umas pequenas notinhas: Eu sei que os filmes de Saint Seiya e a Saga de Asgard não foram feitos pelo Kurumada, mas se ele vendeu os direitos de produção do anime ele devia saber de tudo e autorizou tudo certo? Não? Bem finge que sim._

_Outra, cavaleiros de bronze com 13 anos nem pensar né? Vamos colocar 15 só para parecer mais sensato._

_Talvez essa fic não faça o menor sentido O.o..._

* * *

><p><strong>Through Glass<strong>

M. andava a passos rápidos pela mansão, a cada cômodo que passava se demorava, apesar do tranqüilo semblante nipônico, aquela calma era algo longe do que realmente estava sentindo. Estava em busca de alguém especificamente. Não havia ninguém dentro da mansão, M pensou em dar uma ultima olhada no jardim da mansão. Ele mais do que ninguém sabia que o jardim da mansão Kido seria o lugar favorito daquela pessoa.

Avistou após algum tempo de caminhada a frondosa árvore e seu ocupante. A leve brisa ondulava seus lindos cabelos castanhos e cobria seus olhos, que ele sabia serem muito verdes. O jovem usava a vestimenta de Hades, negra com pesadas ombreiras e em sua mão pendia o medalhão de estrela.

- Shun? Temos que terminar a Saga Inferno... – falou captando todas as vibrações possíveis daquele jovem. Podia sentir seu aborrecimento.

- Será que poderia ficar aqui mais um pouco? Não me sinto bem para tudo isso agora...

- Nunca foi o seu fetiche fugir do rumo da história, isso você aprendeu com Seiya...- Riu consigo mesmo, Seiya era exatamente igual a ele. E Shun riu pela lembrança do amigo tão querido, amigo que agora ele teria que derrotar e lançar no Cócito. Tudo pelo bom prosseguimento da história.

- Isso não tem nada a ver com fugir do trabalho!- O menino mostrou leve irritação- Só preciso pensar em algumas coisas... - Baixou o rosto e passou a mão pelos cabelos.

M se sentou e sorriu em compreensão. Sentou-se ao lado do jovem sob a árvore e olhou Shun nos olhos. Nessas horas Shun sentia vergonha, o garoto sabia que se estava com problemas, com sentimentos o sobrecarregando, nunca fora pela falta da figura a sua frente. Shun sabia que M sempre esteve disposto a ouvir, debater e justificar cada uma de suas ações naquela historia louca dos guerreiros de Atena.

E sempre com paciência infindável, afinal, debater com Saga, Camus e Shura todos juntos, sobre a loucura que foi a morte de Shaka e a morte de Athena demanda uma paciência hercúlea! Shun estava lá, quando os três se negaram a continuar a historia daquela maneira, não matariam seu amigo de maneira covarde, não matariam Athena, nunca, em hipótese nenhuma.

E Shun viu M explicar com cuidado pelo que seria a oitava vez a necessidade daquilo, a necessidade daquele sofrimento e viu M, Shura, Camus e Saga chorarem pelo destino tão terrível que havia imposto aquelas pessoas. Por que era esse tipo de pessoa que M era...

-Em que tipo de coisas está pensando Shun?- Shun observou M novamente, ele sorria. Shun suspirou pesadamente, se existia alguém a quem poderia contar suas angustias, esse seria M.

-Não sei explicar, mas é como se de repente minhas atitudes não tivessem mais sentido, e não me refiro ao fato de ser o eleito de Hades, quer dizer, existem certos momentos onde eu paro e penso sobre tudo o que passamos. Existem coisas que não fazem sentido...

-Bem, um mangaká precisa de um ás na manga, algo que confunda a mente dos leitores não acha? – M não sorria mais. – Quando todas as peças estiverem reunidas você vai entender.

-Não é isso! A verdade é que para mim, depois que derrotamos Ikki e os cavaleiros negros tudo pareceu tão nebuloso... – Shun escondeu o rosto entre as mãos. M parecia muito confuso, do que o jovem japonês falava? Esperou e Shun continuou

-Os cavaleiros de prata, Reda, Spika, June, os guerreiros deuses, Hilda, Fleir e... – Um brilho de entendimento passou pelos olhos de M que sorriu condescendente. Aproximou-se ainda mais do virginiano e passou o braço ao redor dele num abraço. Shun então levantou o rosto e se recostou no abraço de M.

-Entendi... Tudo isso é por causa de Hyoga não é?- M deu um sorriso maroto e Shun corou instantaneamente, virou o rosto.

-Eu só não entendo, estava tudo indo tão bem... Por que envolver outras pessoas?

-Não foi à toa que eu dei um par para cada um de vocês... Era minha obrigação mostrar um lado mais humano dos jovens santos que protegem Athena. Quer dizer, você ainda tem 15 anos!

-Eu JÁ tenho 15 anos!- Shun parecia magoado. – E, francamente, um lado mais humano? Já pensou que podíamos não querer interferências? Que para mostrarmos nosso lado humano temos que mostrar o que somos? O que somos de verdade?- Shun desabafou e M franziu o cenho. Suspirou pesadamente, agora sim era a primeira vez que algo assim acontecia, mas enfim, nada mais natural a um adolescente do que ser rebelde.

O silencio pesou. M observou Shun cuidadosamente. Ele não era rebelde, não dessa maneira. M sabia o que era Shun. Era diferente de Seiya, que representava a si, cru, com as qualidades e os defeitos, todos os defeitos, a impulsividade, a boca grande, a rapidez de julgamento, muitas vezes incorreta, mas Shun, Shun era o que ele sempre gostaria de ter sido. Abnegado, capaz de abrir mão de si mesmo pelo próximo, independente do tipo de conexão entre eles. Shun era o herói ideal.

Sim. Pois M sabia que Shun se jogaria do penhasco como Seiya para salvar Athena, mas diferente do Pégaso, o faria por qualquer ser humano. Essa era a epítome da bondade, da pureza de coração que imaginara para o menino.

M sabia que Shun poderia ser o mais forte dentre todos os cavaleiros de bronze. Escondeu seu cosmo por trás de golpes muito mais defensivos que ofensivos. Não era a toa que seu signo seria virgem. O mesmo signo do homem que derrotou 3 cavaleiros de ouro, o primeiro a despertar o oitavo sentido. Era tudo de propósito. Aquilo era um lembrete ao próprio Shun do que ele poderia se tornar, do quão forte poderia ser. E ele se contentou em ser apenas... Shun.

Talvez tudo isso tenha sido demais em cima dos ombros do garoto. Muita expectativa, muita pressão, muita perfeição. Talvez Shun só estivesse aguardando o momento de ser egoísta. M suspirou.

- Certo, eu admito para você que coloquei June na história porque me incomodava o que os outros falavam de você. - Shun só conseguia se sentir mais aborrecido.

- E o que os outros falavam de mim? Que sou fraco? Não sei cuidar de mim mesmo? Que choro ?Talvez eu seja tudo isso, mas não parece que é realmente com isso que você se importa! – Shun gesticulava e se soltou do abraço. Encarava M nos olhos agora.

- Você é meu personagem mais complexo, é um dos meus preferidos...

- Não me sinto como um dos seus personagens preferidos...

- Olha, me aborrecia muito ver pessoas que não entendem nada sobre você falarem absurdos e o chamarem de fraco, eles nunca conseguirão compreender a sua alma e falarão sobre coisas que não sabem! – M. pausou - Pensei que talvez mostrando como você protegeu June isso mudaria...

- Pessoas que vão falar idiotices existirão em qualquer lugar! Quer dizer! Falam isso de Athena o tempo todo e nunca vi você fazer nada sobre isso.

- Athena não precisa de meus cuidados, ela tem vocês para isso...

- Nós não podemos defendê-la das coisas que falam sobre ela... Sobre Saori Kido.

- Bem, eu sempre conversei com Saori! Ela teria que mudar para ser digna de receber a proteção de vocês e dos demais cavaleiros! E ela mudou não concorda?- Shun abaixou a cabeça. Sabia que a garota havia mudado muito, quase não reconhecia mais os trejeitos da menina mimada de antes.

- Shun, como quer que eu escreva uma história que mostre os valores do ser humano sem sacrifícios? Todos vocês abdicaram de alguma coisa!

- Não fale como se fossem simples sacrifícios! Você sabe mais do que ninguém que eu nunca faria aquelas coisas por qualquer um... - Shun respirou fundo para prosseguir.- Eu no fundo só fiz todas aquelas coisas porque Hyoga precisava de mim... Eu não sou nenhum Andrômeda. Eu não sou aquele que se sacrifica por qualquer coisa como você quer pintar!

- Não fale assim. Não é como se tudo fosse uma grande premeditação. Não é como se a existência de Eiri ou Fleir fosse uma provocação! Eu confesso que uma ou outra cena mais forçada foi porque queria preservar você, mas e a continuidade da história? Você não entende?

- Não! Eu não entendo! Quer dizer, o fato de eu ter dado minha vida por Hyoga todas essas vezes foi simples continuidade da história? O fato de sempre tê-lo do meu lado foi porque você quis mostrar nosso lado humano? Quando olhou nos meus olhos e me prometeu que não me deixaria morrer na casa de escorpião era para que pudéssemos estar aqui hoje? E todas as outras vezes que ele me aconselhava e apoiava? Não me faça querer acreditar que tudo isso foi mera intervenção sua! Eu vivi tudo aquilo.

- Shun, não fale dessa forma comigo!- M fechou os olhos e apertou a têmpora. Como faria o rapaz entender? – Existem pessoas que são mais facilmente iludidas pelas aparências do que outras...

- Quem viu tudo isso e acreditou em tudo isso agora você chama de iludido? Depois de tudo isso como quer que eles não acreditem!

- Mesmo depois de tudo isso, ainda existe milhares de pessoas que acreditam que você e June têm um caso, idem Hyoga e Eiri ou até mesmo Fleir, não posso ignorar essa maioria.

- E quem são os iludidos afinal? Quem acredita que é possível amar alguém que só se viu uma vez? Como pode culpá-los de ver algo que esteve o tempo todo lá? – Shun apertou os lábios. Sabia que não havia muito a se fazer. – Você só estava se preservando, se preservando de dar explicações desconcertantes.

- Eu só queria protegê-lo, dos comentários maldosos, da besteira que passa na cabeça das pessoas que diminuiriam o seu valor só por causa disso. Talvez tenha sido um erro, talvez eu tenha me preservado também, mas não foi essa a minha prioridade...

- Não parecia estar se preocupando com June, com a sua segurança. E se Spika e Reda tivessem ...

- Eu sabia que você não a deixaria morrer. Eu sabia que você a protegeria de Spika e Reda.- M usou um tom de voz firme, estava ficando irritado, mas não deixaria isso transparecer.

- Para ir atrás dos outros eu a mataria...- Shun abaixou o rosto e o escondeu entre os joelhos flexionados.

- Pode dizer isso quantas vezes quiser, sei que jamais faria isso, nem pelo Hyoga...- Pode ver que o jovem derramava algumas lágrimas.

- Como pode ter tanta certeza? – Shun tentou limpar o rosto e M retirou um lenço do bolso da calça jeans.

- Bem quando criei vocês, não fui totalmente neutro, não com você...

- Como assim? – Shun levantou o rosto e M passou o lenço por suas bochechas cuidadosamente.

- Eu escolhi uma virtude especial para você, seria a marca registrada. Bem Shun, você foi agraciado com uma bondade incondicional. Assim, mesmo independente de interferência você jamais seria contra seus próprios princípios.

- Logo por isso eu virei o eleito de Hades!- Shun ironizou, balançando o pequeno pingente de estrela no dedo.

- Nem sempre os bons recebem a recompensa que merecem... Pelo menos não imediatamente!- M riu e observou ao longe que o cavaleiro de cisne estava na porta principal da Mansão Kido. Shun riu.

- Você não percebe que agindo assim faz com que eles... Aqueles que iriam se incomodar, que iriam brigar com você ganham? Você perde a oportunidade de ensiná-los a se incomodar calados! – Shun sorriu e M deu os ombros.

- Você tem toda a razão, mas não era essa a mensagem principal que eu queria passar. Quem sabe num próximo mangá?- M se levantou, limpou a sujeira das calças e bagunçou os cabelos castanhos de Shun.

- Você sabe que eu não gosto disso, mas eu aceito. - Shun passou as mãos pelos cabelos tentando arruma-los. - Mas me diz uma coisa! O Hyoga... Ele tem uma virtude só dele também não é?

M se apoiou na arvore em pé, viu o cavaleiro de cisne começar a atravessar o jardim.

- O que você acha? Qual seria a virtude dele? – M sorria. Ele sabia que Shun dentre todas as pessoas acertaria a virtude de Cisne, talvez Camus também acertasse.

- Acho... – Shun corara um pouco. – Acho que é amor. Amor pela mãe, que o fez enfrentar tudo isso só para vê-la uma ultima vez, pelos amigos, isso o fez até mesmo cegar o olho esquerdo para quitar sua divida com Isaak...

- Amor pelo mestre, mesmo depois de ter sido aprisionado por ele no gelo eterno. – M completou.- É faz sentido!

- Você não vai me confirmar com certeza? – Shun observou o cavaleiro de cisne se aproximando.

- Acho que você pode descobrir por si mesmo. – M sorriu e cumprimentou Hyoga com um meneio de cabeça. Este retribuiu sorrindo.

- Voltem logo sim? Falta pouco para acabar e não podemos deixar os fãs esperando... - M sorriu antes de sumir de vista.

- Sobre o que vocês dois estavam conversando?- O loiro perguntou antes de se sentar ao lado do jovem de cabelos esverdeados.

- Sobre tudo, sobre o que está acontecendo... - O jovem estava ligeiramente triste.

- Bem. - O loiro entrelaçou seus dedos nos da mãozinha pequena de Shun- Parece que vai ter que se contentar em me ter como seu somente nos bastidores.

- Eu posso me contentar só com isso.- Deu um leve beijo nos lábios do loiro antes de se levantar e puxá-lo pela mão, afinal, existem trabalho a ser feito.

* * *

><p><strong>NA**:_ É isso! Obrigada aos que chegaram até aqui._


End file.
